Anticipatory Glee
by Arainia
Summary: Artie/Tina. While we're all waiting for the back 9 episodes of season 1 with anticipatory glee, I thought this might tie some of you over. Three glee characters take a look at Artie and Tina's past, their present, and their possible future. Please r&r.


**Anticipatory Glee  
By: Arainia**

**Please read the following before reading:  
1) I know this isn't the format of a traditional fanfiction, but it will still be an actual story. This is just the form it took in my head.  
2) I'm SO sorry for not being around. It's been a really difficult couple of months (I don't feel the need to go into things here, but if you want to know you can message me).  
3) My other stories ARE still happening, I just felt the need to get this out there.**

Good morrow, gentle Glee viewers (I know the hardcore fans fancy themselves to be 'Gleeks', a categorical term that I myself fall under); I have the sneaking suspicion that waiting for the back 9 episodes of season one has most of you on the edges of your computer chairs with anticipation. I think we're all in wait for the return of the musical dramedy that brought some much-needed humour into our lives; some of you are waiting to see how the McKinley glee club places at nationals, others are more interested with the personal relationships and the dynamics between characters.

For example, I know an entire fan base who is practically foaming at the mouth for a happy ending between Emma and Will, but even some of them admit to looking forward to the return of Terri, because the show just wouldn't be the same without her psychotic shenanigans (she already managed to fake a pregnancy, what could her warped mind possibly come up with next?). And then of course, there are the Rachel/Finn shippers who are chanting 'Fichel, Fichel, Fichel' in their heads. They want the stunning male lead and the bright young ingénue that everyone roots for to hook up (meaningfully, of course) and they want it fast. Still, there's another, ever-growing group that yearns for the reunion of Puck and Rachel; there was some sort of magic between those two that illuminated the whole TV screen. Less obvious, I'm sure, are the Quinn/Puck shippers, who would love for babymomma and babydaddy to get together for the birth of their little one.

One of the many great things about Glee is that it's set in a high school, which means that the romantic attachments can go either way: growing and prospering into the new 'fan favourite' or falling by the wayside in order to make room for something/someone else.

But I'm sure my babbling about the wonderful show that is Glee isn't what you came here to read, and don't be misled, there _is_ a story to all of this. It focuses on the dearly beloved but rarely mentioned couple that is Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie Abrams. After the explosive bombshell entitled 'Wheels' where viewers learned that Tina's stutter was false, and Artie gave a heartfelt speech about the benefits of normality, those two were never really given much airtime. Which, I'm sure as you'll agree, is quite disgruntling to those of us who caught the spark between the two from the unofficial series premiere, and had been waiting for something to blossom ever since.

The story I'm going to tell you today is not so much a simple, traditional eyes-on-words story. It is an interactive journey that you can choose to embark upon, or not, depending on your particular mood. But here is the point of this whole journey: it is much like the three ghosts of Christmas. Only, instead of 'Christmas Past, Christmas Present, and Christmas Future' there will be 'What Was, What Is, and What Could Be'. It is an exploration of the bond between Tina and Artie, where it began, what it is now, and what the future might hold for them, if only they would get back together as the closest of friends and maybe something more. And perhaps in time, they will.

This is where I shall leave you, good readers, for I'm done prattling on, and in a short while, if you so choose, you will get the first part of the story. _What was._ But remember, this is entirely up to you; no one is dragging you along, forcing you to see, in your mind's eye, the past, present, and future lives of Artie Abrams and Tina Cohen-Chang. Isn't free will grand?

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought :) should I continue on with this?**


End file.
